


Dancing With Mischief

by JS_Myers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Angry Hermione Granger, Angry Kissing, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angry Sex, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Between Thor (2011) and Avengers (2012), Bottom Hermione Granger, Child Abandonment, Dark Loki (Marvel), Desire, Developing Friendships, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Harry Potter/Thor Crossover, Healer Hermione Granger, Healing, Healing Sex, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Granger is Bad at Feelings, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is an abuse survivor, Hermione Granger is damaged, Hermione Granger is kinky af, Hermione is a Natural Submissive, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mind Games, Neglected Loki, Panic Attacks, Parties, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Friendship, Separation Anxiety, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Soul Bond, Sub Hermione Granger, Thor & Harry Potter Friendship, Thor & Hermione Granger Friendship, soul mates, will they/won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS_Myers/pseuds/JS_Myers
Summary: Loki lands on the shores of Wales when he is banished from Asgard...right in Hermione Granger's back yard. Hermione has been living in Wales for quite some time after Bill and Fleur had decided to move to France, gifting her their shell cottage. Hermione finds a distraught and in pain Loki whom she decides to take in since he has nothing else now. They both have their scars, they both have their secrets, but one thing is for sure...They are both determined to learn about the other. What happens when they start to fall for one and other? What happens when demons from each others' pasts come crashing back into their lives?Content Warnings/Trigger Warnings will appear before any chapter that will contain sensitive and/or graphic material. As well as any triggering topics that may be discussed or represented in any of the chapters.Reader Discretion is Advised.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Female Loki, Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. I - The Shell Cottage On The Sea

Hermione was carefully grinding and mixing different magical herbs into a grey pitcher of water. Her small, pale hands were smudged with dirt and traces of the herbs. Her forehead was smudged as well, the colour similar in shade to the colour of her eyes. Light brown coloured locks were in a messy bun atop her head with a few curly pieces dangling in her face. She wore a dark lavender short-sleeved knit jumper and old loose-fitting jeans—also covered in dirty smudges.

The herbs made the water within the pitcher shimmer underneath the candlelight and she grabbed the handle. She made her way out the back door of her cottage. The sky was crystal clear, the stars were gleaming beautifully and with the little light pollution,—the milky way was visible in all its glory.

The cool sea breeze blew past her as she opened the fence to her beautiful garden. A large heron was helping itself to whatever worms or other insects were feasting in the soil. She smiled warmly at the creature as she began to water her flowers and plants. It was springtime in Wales and she could tell by not only the creatures coming out of hiding but by the night air.

The sea crashed along the shores not far down from the garden she was tending to. The wind carried the fresh smell of the sea up to her. Seafoam and fresh air. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful night sky before something strange caught her eye. She stopped watering her garden to gaze a little harder. She noticed a star seeming to get larger and larger, almost like it was getting closer. It began to flash rapidly as clouds gathered overhead and she quickly set the pitcher down and whispered.

" _Accio_!" And her vine carved wand flew to her hand.

The clouds thickened and changed colours, swirling together to form a funnel cloud over the beach, several meters down from her. Strange markings began to form along the sand and she gasped in awe. Flashes of light like lightning came and thunder rumbled before a brilliant thick beam of rainbow lights struck the Earth with a powerful blast. The wind rushed past her and scared the heron off and almost knocked her over. Hermione shook her head and regained her bearings. When the clouds and sand finally settled, she saw a dark clothed humanoid body laying on the beach. They were lying directly in the centre of the strange symbols and runes.

She felt an immediate instinct to check it out, whomever or whatever just crash-landed on her beach. It was like a rubberband tugging at her chest and literally pulling her towards the being. She couldn't ignore it and before she knew it she was rushing out of her garden and down the stone walkway that led to the beach. The soil beneath the stones transitioned into the sand and soon her bare feet were kicking it up in her urgency. When she approached what she could now tell must be a male human of some sort, she noticed the symbol was made up of hundreds of smaller-looking symbols and runes. They had seemed to somehow brand the beach despite being made of disruptive sand. She finally turned her attention to the man as he started to shift and seem to come to.

A groan escaped his pale, pink lips and his inky black, shoulder-length hair fell in his eyes as he stumbled to his feet. He was dressed in a plain black tunic with matching trousers and leather boots.

"Mother? ...Thor? ...Anyone?" His voice was strained and anguished as he cried out to the stars. He hadn't seemed to notice her presence yet despite being only a little ways from him. Hermione clutched her wand tighter, but concern began to strain her heart for this stranger.

"Heimdallr? I know you all can hear me~" He looked down in what she perceived as defeat and his voice grew quieter. "Please..."

"Sir? I don't know who you're talking to but~" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he swung backwards in her direction, clearly startled and disoriented. He nearly grabbed her hand holding her wand but she was already casting a silent _Stupefy!_ and knocked him back to the ground. However, her spell had hit him hard enough that he had been knocked unconscious. She groaned before waving her wand in his direction, casting a wordless Levitation Charm and his body followed behind her in the air.

She finally released him from the charm when they reached one of her guest rooms and she let him drop onto the bed with a loud thud. She finally took a moment to take in his features and found her jaw falling agape. This strange man was by no means skinny, but he wasn't overly muscular either. He had pale skin that rivalled her own and looked incredibly smooth. She found herself wishing to run her fingers across it but shook her head, mentally scolding herself for thinking something so random and odd. 

He had a very masculine jawline with high cheekbones and a small but somehow regal nose. His lips were a pale pink and were not too big and not too small. His hair was similar to Harry's except this man clearly took better care of it. It was also longer than Harry's upon closer inspection. Even while sleeping he had a pained look of anguish on his face that strained her heart as his words had earlier. This confused her but she didn't linger on the thought too long.

She placed her hand on his and flinched away almost immediately. His skin was unnaturally cold...but just as smooth as she had inquired. More concern twisted through her as she then began to unfold the fleece comforter at the foot of the bed. As she was about to wrap it around him, she noticed he was still wearing his boots. She waved her hand and they were gone, sat on the floor neatly by the side of the bed.

She wrapped the blanket around him, her eyes lingering on his face. She hoped not to disturb or wake him and when he didn't even twitch she slid her wand back out. She closed her eyes and uttered incantations as to make sure he didn't have a concussion or any internal injuries. After a few minutes of checking, she concluded that he had some minor head and body injuries. A couple of harsh bruising here and there but overall no need for a more experienced healer.

She finished healing him easily and stood from his side, casting one more worried look at his face before she left him alone to finish watering her garden and to get some rest of her own.

** ________________________ **

Hermione hadn't been able to fall asleep as per usual but even more so with a strange—gorgeous man in her house. She rolled her eyes at herself as she finished cutting some fruit for breakfast. The sausage was sitting on the counter along with some grits and fried toast. Her fruit was freshly picked from her garden this morning. She glanced at the food and couldn't help but hope that he would enjoy her cooking. She had only been told by Ro— _HIM_.

She shoved those thoughts away as she made this stranger a plate and made her way upstairs to his room. When she reached his room, she was surprised to find the bed empty. His shoes were still sat by the bed so he hadn't of gone too far. Just as soon as she had sensed his presence, she gasped loudly as she found herself pressed up against a cold, hard body with a firm hand around her throat.

"What realm is this? Where am I? And honesty, little mortal, is best unless you want the God of Mischief's merciless punishment...And I will be able to tell the difference—" His other arm strapped around her waist and the hand around her throat both tightened in warning.

Her chuckles filled the air and like fire she spat out swiftly, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " When she felt his body go stiff against her, she smirked...before she realized her mistake. She was still locked in his grip, flush against this _god_ 's seemingly perfect form. She flushed at the thought before gathering her wits.

She uttered the counter charm before she immediately stepped away from him. She froze him in his tracks again. "God, eh?" She chuckled again before a huff escaped her lips. Sarcasm dripped from her tongue, "If I had known I would have brought you, Ambrosia, instead."

His piercing green eyes fell to the plate of breakfast in her hands. He swallowed embarrassedly and she laughed lightly, "You are on Earth, in my home in Wales and my name is Hermione. And before you ask, I'm a witch. Now—can I release you or are you going to continue to be rude and handsy?"

She gave him a few seconds and studied his eyes until she was satisfied before she released him. He cracked his neck before giving the room and her a once over. "Midgard, hm?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, "By the term 'Midgard' I assume you must be a Norse god~Now I gave you my name, " She offered him his plate now, waiting for him to take it. "I expect yours as well."

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies. Son of..." He hesitated before he continued, "Son of Odin and Frigga." He said proudly but there was something else. Hidden in those deep, deep green eyes she could see some type of hesitation of discomfort saying those words. She could sense something off because it was similar to how she spoke of her past. She dared not dig deeper~for now.

As he took the plate of food utensils appeared in her hand and she handed them to him. "Ah—Loki...I've read about you and your infamous mischief. Lucky for the both of us, I am quite used to troublemakers like yourself—So don't think you can get away with any funny business, " He opened his mouth to respond but she stuck a piece of sausage in his mouth to silence him. "Tsk tsk, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full—" She giggled teasingly before she continued, "Eat your food and you can explain everything like how you got here afterword, I'll be downstairs."

** __________________ **

When Loki finally made his way downstairs, she was nowhere to be found in the quaint, small cottage. He decided to take his time in searching for her, admiring her furnishings and decorations. On a small table in front of a cushioned bench sat an intricate vase with beautiful designs of strange aquatic creatures, that resembled the selkies from his world and from old Midgardian myths, that upon closer inspection~swam along the glass surface. He then looked at some strangely realistic paintings hung on the hallway walls that led to what he assumed to be the back door. The images, now moving, were young Midgardian men and women. The common person in all of them being Hermione, who in the first was smiling brilliantly at a man with messy black hair and round spectacles resting on his nose. They were smiling and laughing in the moving photo, and for some reason, he couldn't help but smile at seeing this woman's joy. The next image she was laughing and smiling with a very tall red-headed man, who noticeably only had one ear. An older red-headed woman stood behind them with a younger red-headed woman next to her, he could only assume they were related.

He made his way outside through the backdoor and took in the sight before him. Despite being overcast, the sea below was crashing peacefully against the sand. Her yard was massive with a large garden situated to the left of her home. The early signs of blooming flowers were starting to show and they were kinds he hadn't seen before. But his curious eyes found the strange, beautiful witch kneeling on the shores, sitting within the Bifrost sigil.

He sat beside the woman, watching her serene face as she seemed to be relaxing. Her eyes were closed and tilted up toward the sky with her fingers dug into the sand beneath them. He tilted his head as his curiosity grew, opening his mouth to say something—

"You landed here last night..." Her eyes were still closed as her soft voice continued, "You scared the animals and nearly scared me, to be honest with you. Made quite a spectacle and left these runes in the sand." She attempted to erase the runes but even though it was imprinted in sand, the symbol remained.

"How did you get here?"

Loki found himself for once wanting to give someone the whole truth. But she didn't have the knowledge or the context to understand if he DID tell her the truth. Well, the whole truth...so he settled for giving her the bare minimum. But, he wasn't about to give it up that easily.

"How did any of us get here?" He responded and was met with a harsh but half-hearted glare in his direction. He chuckled deeply and caught her cheeks reddening slightly. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she looked away when immediately, reaching up to place her hands on her cheeks, attempting to cover her embarrassment.

"Well, more or less I have been exiled from my home, Asgard. It seems my father has decided I shall live here for the duration of my exile. Which is most definitely going to be a very long time."

"Odin's your father, right?" When he flinched from her question, she put her hands up. "I'm sorry, touchy question. Well, this was better than most anywhere else for you to have landed. Any regular human would have run screaming when you landed on the beach." She giggled slightly.

"Well, I guess it was." He paused, gazing at her with growing interest. Why hadn't she inquired further? She had every reason to refuse him refuge, let alone a bed and the food she had made him. Her hospitality was far greater than anything his palace life had offered him. He found her trusting nature strange, especially when he could sense something being hidden from him. It wasn't obvious, just something about the way she smiled or laughed was different than the girl in those photos.

"I assume a chest of your personal belongings and clothing isn't going to be landing here anytime soon?" She asked as she looked at the clothes he was wearing from last night. He chuckled again, shee[ishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately no, and I am without my magic or any coin to procure such items myself," He replied amusedly.

She sighed dramatically, "I guess today is a good day as any to make an appearance, I need to get some things anyway." She stood and began to walk back up to the cottage. "You coming?"

He shook his head at this strange mortal woman but quickly followed her back into the cottage.

** _________________ **


	2. The Unfortunate Run-In at Honeydukes

_CRACK!_

As they landed via apparation, Loki swayed uncomfortably and she found herself catching him. He was surprisingly heavier than she expected, probably due to his godhood or being alien, but she managed. He clutched her waist leaning on her as to catch his breath and fought the swell of nausea. She found herself blushing from his firm grip as she clutched him back by his strong shoulders. She gave him some time to recover, letting him brace himself against her. She knew what apparation does to people who hadn't done it before.

Once Loki had regained his bearings, he gave her a half-hearted glare. "Let's never do that again, your magic is strange and chaotic—"

"I would have thought you'd like 'chaotic' magic, oh God of Mischief," She teased playfully, seeming to have forgotten that they were still holding each other.

"Are you mocking me, _Hermione_?" He purred her name, purposefully and squeezed her waist flirtatiously. Her cheeks immediately flamed and she went to pull away but he leaned closer, his voice lowering, "Ah, ah—What are you scared of young one? I can sense that flighty response of yours isn't true..."

She narrowed her eyes and he felt her stiffen before she fully pulled away from him. He noticed a small look of alarm pass through her eyes before quickly being covered up. That was all the confirmation he needed to know that she was hiding. Hiding something— Perhaps something painful had happened to her to create this shy, guarded woman before him. He was now determined to learn more.

"I'm sorry, dear. I overstepped my bounds, it won't happen again.." He then winked at her teasingly, "for now." She smiled shyly in response, trying to hide it and her fresh blush but he saw them both.

Moving out of the back alley they came out onto a long, crooked stone street. Strange shops and stores lined the street. She pulled him close to her, whispering into his ear, "Stay close, and please try not to talk to anyone. The community I am from does not take well to outsiders, no matter royalty or godliness..." She teased, her eyes flicking over his body before she caught herself. She pulled her dark red cloak around herself and tightened it before she strode forward down the street.

He chuckled but obeyed, no stranger to cultures that wouldn't take lightly to outsiders. His own included. He watched the young, chestnut headed beauty lead him shop to shop, getting him new shoes, cloaks, and finally, they reached a clothing shop. He was stood in a room with full-size mirrors on either side of him. He was getting appraised by an older woman with greying black, short hair and milky eyes that may have been brown in her youth.

He caught his little witch staring at him, as he was bare-chested so the woman could start her measurements. _His witch?_ He shook his head but winked at her, "Don't drool too much now—" Her cheeks flushed bright red in response before she began to nervously adjust her cloak.

"I'm going to go get some sweets and some feed for my owl, stay here, please. I will be back." She smiled at him before pointing at him scoldingly but playfully. He nodded at her and she nodded back satisfied before she turned and left the shop. She could feel his eyes following her and had to refrain from the sudden impulse to throw him a wink over her shoulder.

She didn't know what had came over her. A handsome god shows up in her backyard and suddenly she was sixteen again? She tugged her cloak hood up and attempted to hide from anyone who might recognize her. It had been thirteen years since the war but the reporters had been on her ever since. And after what— HE had done to her, they wouldn't leave her alone. Another reason she had moved to Wales, away from even her friends.

After getting the feed and treats for her owl, she was in Honeydukes getting her favourites. She had pulled her cloak hood even tighter over her head, trying to keep a low profile when she bumped into someone. The last person on Earth she wanted to see. She tried to scurry away but then the ear-piercing, squeaky voice exclaimed, "Hermy!"

Hermione froze in her tracks as a sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not in the mood, Lavender." She strained to say as nicely as she was capable of. A hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. She met the eyes of Ronald and Lavender Weasley.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. Don't be like that. We just wanted to say hello." Ronald said as Lavender attempted to slyly smirk behind him.

Hermione gave a sarcastic, pained grin, "Well you have said your hello, now let me be on my way." And she went to turn away, but he stopped her again.

"'Mione, come on!—"

"You are not allowed to call me that anymore," She snapped and his blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Now, let me go."

He grabbed her shoulder again, hard. "Hermione—Come on, just because _I_ left _you_ doesn't mean you can keep treatin' me like this."

"Let me go—" Her voice had grown weaker, her fear from their relationship returning to the surface. Shame and embarrassment twisted in her gut as she attempted to pull away from him. Wishing not to cause a bigger scene, but people were already staring.

Cold hands were removing Ron's from her shoulder. Piercing green eyes and a head of long raven black hair had approached them. "Everything alright?" His smooth, intimidating voice rolled off his lips and Hermione had never been more grateful for someone in her life. She sincerely wished that he hadn't of had to get involved in her problems but she couldn't have been more thankful.

"No—"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron spat out venomously at the much taller and muscular man.

Loki cocked an eyebrow in his direction and looked as if he was holding back laughter. She couldn't blame him— A god was defending _her_ from a mere mortal man. His gaze flickered in her direction and she swore she saw amusement in them before he fixed his now cold gaze upon the fuming ginger in front of them.

"None of your concern, the lady said she wanted to leave. So we shall be taking our leave." He glared a little harder and she noticed Lavender drooling up at Loki from behind her husband. Her eyes narrowed and she felt a sudden surge of confidence she hadn't felt in forever. She took Loki's left hand, intertwining their fingers—she forgot about the several pairs of strangers' eyes on them. Loki didn't even flinch...on the surface and allowed her to lead him out of the shoppe. Once they hit the street she hugged him to her, their bodies pressing together and another blush came over her.

"Sorry about this—" And with that, they were gone. 

_CRACK!_

When they landed on her beach, she had lost all that sudden confidence and she clung to him now. Bad memories began to claw at the forefront of her mind and she felt tears pool in her eyes. Her throat felt like it was closing up and choked sobs escaped her. He took deep breaths, attempting to recover from the apparation quickly this time for her. He could sense—practically her distress, panic, fear...pain. And his heart hurt for her. He shushed her quietly and held her as she clutched him back in turn— Her arms seemed to instinctively wrap around his neck. He led her to the crashing, thankfully calm waves and he set her down, crouching beside her. "Darling, I need you to take deep breaths and slowly." He took her hands from his and untwined them but guided them to the sand.

He had her curl her fingers into the sand letting the wet and gritty texture surround them. Her breathing was slowing down a little more now and he placed his hands over hers. She flinched slightly because of his cold skin but her eyes met his and gave him a small smile. 

He could tell she was almost back with him, but seemingly nature was on his side because the waves came up and rushed over and past their hands. She let out a short gasp but she recovered, her breathing finally returning to normal. She was still shaken but thankfully back from her mental departure. Her smile grew a little more and he smirked triumphantly back at her.

"Better?"

She rolled her eyes at him and his smirk turned mischievous. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" She looked at him with surprise on her face before she swallowed hard and rushed to her feet. She took off down the beach away from him. He was already following her as she ran away from him. He caught up to her quickly and picked up her up from behind playfully and laughed when she squealed adorably.

He had never experienced anything like this before. Sure he had been with and wooed plenty of women...but outside of that Sif was the closest he had been with like this. And they had never been _this_ close. And he found himself enjoying it and himself...and the woman in his arms more than we would care to admit already. One thing was for sure...

They were were in trouble now.

**___________**


	3. Bloody Rita Skeeter

The next morning Hermione was surprised to see her owl Starlight struggling to carry several letters and The Daily Prophet in her talons. The barn owl was struggling to get in the window as each piece of mail was haphazardly blocking her from entering. Hermione rushed to her back door and opened it, clicking her tongue periodically so Starlight would know to come that way instead. After a few moments, the beautiful owl flew in and dropped everything on the floor at Hermione's feet before landing on her shoulder.

The young witch shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, finding the bag of treats she fed Starlight a few of them before stroking her feathers. The owl nipped at her fingers affectionately before flying off through the back door once more. Hermione smiled lightly before she picked up the letters and the newest copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror as she read the front page article's title. Her face began to burn and her eyes narrowed as she read the first few lines of the article. A loud shrill exclamation of anger escaped her throat and the pages crinkled in her grip as her grip tightened with her growing rage.

The banished prince woke to the sound of loud crashes and bangs coming from downstairs. He also could feel and sense the presence of her strange magic being used and sprung out of bed— assuming the worst. He dressed as fast as possible without his magic and rushed down the stairwell. He was surprised to find his living companion, fire in her eyes and cheeks, destroying her own furniture.

The couch was already torn and the green cushions were thrown about. The selkie vase he had seen the day before was in a shattered pile on the wood floor. And she was now in the process of breaking her kitchenware. He inhaled sharply, the air hissing as it left his lungs. Tangled within the midst of rage, Hermione was a sight to behold. She was in an oversized black jumper that stopped at the middle of her pale, creamy thighs. Her chestnut coloured locks were as wild and curly as he had seen yet. Her brown eyes were molten— _burning_ with her fury. He sensed that this moment had been a long time coming for her. It was a stark contrast to the woman he had met yesterday. And he had to say—

_He loved it._

He could see himself in her anger...despite the fact that she had a silly stick in her hand. She was destructive and expressive. Clearly tortured and confused and—. He smirked when she waved her little stick at the mess she had made and everything was immaculate again. _Clever too..._ He thought to himself before hearing some of her thoughts reach him. She still hadn't realized he was standing in the archway of the stairwell and watching her.

_Bloody Rita Skeeter...Doesn't know what she's talking about...I'll kill her..._

He crossed the living room and into the kitchen where he saw some unopened letters laying on her kitchen table. His eyes then landed on the moving image of Hermione and himself on a street, the one from yesterday he assumed. He picked up the papers and began to read the article.

** THE DAILY PROPHET **

  
_The Weasley Ex's Secret Lover? by Rita Skeeter_

_Little Miss Hermione Granger ex Weasley seems to have taken up a new lover of sorts...only question? Who is this mystery man? The muggleborn witch was spotted in Diagon Alley for the first time in months. "She was completely rude to me and my husband," says Miss Lavender Weasley, the pretty newly wedded wife to Ronald Weasley. For those of you not aware, the muggleborn witch had reportedly broken the handsome bachelor's heart no less than a year ago—_

The paper in his hands began to smoke before becoming engulfed in flames. They immediately went out when he dropped them and it crumbled to ash to the floor. He turned his attention to the fuming brunette who must have set the fire. He cocked a brow as she began to rant aloud now.

"Don't read that! It's all lies—LIES! I wish that bloody bitch had learnt her lesson the first time..." Her anger seemed to renew itself and she let out another vicious scream. He admired her for a few more moments before he decided to involve himself. He didn't want her to hurt herself, he knew how he could get when he had one of _his_ fits. He rushed over to the woman and took the wand from her hand. Her eyes seemed to flash gold at this and he found himself actually intimidated.

Her magic thickened and swirled in the air around them, crackling like a fire—. His own magic seemed to react, making his blood stir in his veins and new refound energy and adrenaline surfaced. He swallowed as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. Mere centimetres apart, he could feel her warm breath against his lips and the scent of strawberries and pure _woman_ washed over him. She glared into his green eyes and demanded—softly, "Give. Me. My. _Wand_."

He narrowed his eyes, and a green, iridescent glow surrounded her wand in his hand before it disappeared altogether. A smirk graced his lips and she gasped. _The audacity—_ She launched herself at him in response, surprising him enough to knock him off balance. The breath was knocked out of him, a hiss of air escaping him as he landed on the kitchen's hardwood floor with a loud thud. Hovering over him, still clutching his shirt, she glared into his eyes.

"I really don't think this is how a young maiden is supposed to act." He quipped.

She let out a bitter laugh, "I really don't think you have any place to judge—" She leaned impossibly closer, her lips a breadth away from his ear. " _God of Mischief..."_

He felt himself stir at her words, a shiver ran down his spine as he felt her warm breath caress his ear. He swallowed—hard as he regained his bearings. This woman was going to be the death of him. "You are a dangerous one, aren't you?"

She pulled back and smirked at him, "You have no idea—" She uttered something under her breath and suddenly her wand appeared in her hand. She held it against his throat now, the tip pressing into his pale skin.

He gazed at her curiously, "And what are you going to do with that?" Her brown eyes were alight with her angry mirth...like she was fighting the urge to laugh and curse him at the same time. Loki's body suddenly shimmered and flashed before disappearing out from under her entirely. Hermione gasped in surprise before she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground again. He uttered something under his breath as well, and she found herself unable to cast anything at him in defence.

She screamed when she realized she couldn't access her magic. He felt her magic lash out at him and his magical binds, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself!"

"And why do you care? We only just met!"

"I—I—I don't!" Loki stammered. He was taken aback by his own reaction and stutter. He _never_ stuttered.

" _See?_ Just like HIM!" She struggled against him more now and he finally sighed in defeat. He stood and let her stand up. Her hair was in complete disarray, her face flushed, her eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. She looked into his deep, emerald eyes and she collapsed against his chest, falling into a fit of sobs and cries.  
  


**_______________**


	4. Drinking Games with a Prince of Asgard

Loki Odinson had never known how to deal with his own emotions properly, let alone another's. But here he was—holding a crying, beautiful woman in his arms. A stranger still as he realized that he didn't know almost anything about her. He looked down at her, her face buried against his chest as he felt her tears dampening his tunic. Her long, chestnut curls bouncing slightly from her shaking and sobbing. He placed his left hand against the back of her head, feeling the locks of hair that reminded him of the finest elven threads. He concentrated on his breathing and hers, reaching deep within himself for any of his magic that Odin might have left behind.

He let out a long exhale and stopped, instead, he began to stroke the back of her head and shush her soothingly. Like his mother used to do for him...He shook those thoughts away. Even if he did have access to his telepathy, he didn't want to pry into her mind and invade her privacy. He could tell she had been through a lot, and he wouldn't want her to pry into his mind. So instead he chose to help her as best he could with the little knowledge of these...sentiments he held. He tugged on a lock of her hair gently to get her attention. 

She blinked up at him with those deep yet innocent, brown eyes of hers wet with tears. The same tears that had left damp pathways down her prominent cheekbones. The same cheeks that were flushed so vibrantly red. Her lips were pursed and quivering...he had to swallow down and blink away all of the dark, tempting fantasies that flashed through his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stars, he sounded like a moron.

She thought about it for a moment before she shook her head, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "N-no, thank you...not...not yet..."

He gave her a reassuring smile despite his disappointment, he had hoped to uncover something more about her. He moved them over to the couch where he sat down with her, keeping his arms around her. "Then would you like me to distract you?"

Hermione Granger found herself flustered. She was now focused on the fact he had moved them to a position that required her to climb onto his lap and straddle him. She could feel the coolness of his leather trousers against her bare thighs and calves, the strength and sturdiness of his thighs within said trousers. Thankfully she felt nothing hard against the apex of her thighs. However, he must have been quite large because even if he wasn't aroused right now, she could still feel his girth against her. She swallowed hard, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

She looked into his emerald eyes and she nodded, eager to learn more about the man. She swore she saw him give her a sultry once-over but it was too quick for her to tell. She felt her cheeks immediately heat up and placed her hands on them to try and hide her blush. His soothing, yet sensual voice carried to her ears as he began.

"Hmm...well as you probably already know...another god by the name of Thor landed here very recently—" He paused, waiting on her to either agree or disagree. She nodded, remembering the news reports about a strange visitor from another world in America. And of course, the wild reports and news articles stating he was Thor, the Norse god of thunder.

"Well, he is my brother. We grew up together in a realm called Asgard. Yours is known to us as Midgard. There are nine in total and they make up the World Tree called Yggdrasil. Thor and I...used to be very close. Especially as children, we used to—"

A loud burst of emerald green flames seemed to suddenly pop and explode in the fireplace against the wall facing them. One of the tall redheads from her moving paintings emerged from the flames, sporting two large brown paper bags in each arm.

He whistled, "Blimey, Granger, if I had known this is the reason you haven't answered any of our owls...I would have come sooner," He winked at the both of them. Hermione practically flew off of Loki's lap and a sudden _POP_ was heard and she was gone. A few awkward seconds came and went before another _POP_ sounded and she was back, now sporting a pair of black, cotton skin-tight trousers beneath the sweater she had been wearing.

"George, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him exasperatedly, her face flushed once again. She began to pick at the hem of her jumper, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Well, you never answered our owls! And you always answer them promptly no matter what you are doing so we came to check on you."

" _We_?"

Loki was still sitting, lax on the couch as he observed the interaction taking place before him, and frankly, he already liked this man. Another set of flames burst from the fireplace again and one of the redheads came out, this time a woman, with a black-haired man beside her sporting the spectacles he saw in another one of her moving paintings. Then a white-haired young woman came out with another white-haired man. Then followed by two more dark-haired men.

"Bloody hell why not just invite the rest of our class?" Hermione exclaimed before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

George began pulling bottles and an assortment of other items and glasses onto her coffee table. The black-haired man wearing spectacles gave Loki a weird look before looking at Hermione. "So the Daily Prophet wasn't entirely wrong,"

"Harry Potter, I will hex you to oblivion if you ever say that again." Hermione fixed him with a deep glare before Loki decided to finally stand and take some of the pressure off of her.

"It is lovely to meet all of Hermione's friends. I am Loki, but I am afraid I don't know all of your names..." He tried his hand at his silver-tongue to test if Odin had taken that away as well.

The red-haired woman was the first to speak up, "Of course, where are our manners. Loki, this is my husband Harry and I am Ginny. That there, " She pointed toward the taller redhead, "..is George." And she introduced to him Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus is the first to address Loki, "Loki, eh? Scandinavian if I'm not mistakn'?" His Irish accent thick making Loki quirk a brow. He hadn't heard an accent like that from a Midgardian before.

"After the Norse god, what a beautiful name," Luna's whimsical, airy voice surprised Loki as well. The fair-haired, fair-skinned woman was very odd, to say the least, and he had seen his fair share of odd. He was appreciative of how well she seemed to think of him, or at least the ancient Midgardians' depiction of him.

"Thank you and yes, Seamus, you aren't mistaken," Loki winked at him and Seamus laughed heartily—reminding him of his brother. Loki swallowed but Hermione's beautiful voice distracted him.

"Four bottles of fire whisky?" She quirked a brow at George and quipped, "Was the plan to check on me or party?"

George nodded, "Yep, and I've brought more..." He pulled out from the bags: Bertie's Botts Every Flavour Beans, Poly's Voice-Changing Gummies, a suspiciously normal quill, a vial of Felix Felicis, a top hat, two bottles of _magical_ Absinthe, and several bottles of foreign alcohol.

Loki looked at the strange items on the table and quirked his brow as well, "I'm afraid I don't know what these things are..." He observed the Absinthe bottle a little closer before he smirked, "Besides the absint."

Everyone gaped at him besides Harry and Hermione, as they hadn't always known about the magical world. "That is going to change, my friend," George exclaimed as he clapped Loki on the shoulder and joined him on the couch. "Everyone! In a circle around the coffee table—"

"It's the middle of the day, you can't be serious right now!"

Loki stands and moves over to the witch, taking her fidgeting hands into one of his. He tilted her chin up so she would meet his gaze. Her rich, earthy brown eyes looked into his and he found himself almost forgetting what he was about to say. He remained stoic to her, however, and he asked her in a gentle, yet firm tone.

"Take a deep breath, little one, eyes on me. Let me show you how to forget..." He paused as her gaze turned sceptical, "at least for a little while..." He whispered to her the last part.

Hermione had almost forgotten about everyone else in the room, who of course had been staring at the interaction. She squeezed his hands and nodded her head in surrender. He guided her over with him to the sofa and sat with her, moving a hand to her lower back. Goosebumps rose all along her skin, spreading from where his hand met her back. _Get it together..._

Everyone quickly recovered and made a circle around the coffee table. George sat at the head of the table on the floor, he grabbed a shot glass for each of them. "Absinthe or Firewhisky to start?"

Loki had a liking to Absint but his curiosity got the best of him, "I would like to try that _Firewhisky_..." He leaned in closer to Hermione as he said this, purposefully deepening his voice.

Ginny laughed and slid her glass over to George across the table, "I like him already! Fire me up, dear brother."

Harry sighed, "I guess I'll have Firewhisky as well..." Ginny gave him a side-eye and he rolled his eyes at her before kissing her cheek. Everyone else around the table agreed with Firewhisky...but Hermione had yet to agree.

"Scared, Granger? Where's that Gryffindor dumb bravery?" Draco teased before winking at her.

Her brown eyes narrowed at the Slytherin, and she felt her irritation course through her--stirring her magic to sting at her fingertips. Her eyes flashed gold but for some reason only Loki noticed. She smirked at Draco, fire in her gaze as she reached across the table and began pouring herself a shot of the Firewhisky. She kept her eyes on him, never faltering, as she threw back the shot. The liquid seared her tongue and throat as she swallowed it quickly and she shuddered.

"Alright, Granger! Everyone take your shots and we'll begin the first game."

Loki threw back the strange liquid and nearly spat it out. He remained indifferent on the outside, while internally he wondered if this drink was intended for dragons. It felt like he was drinking lava from Muspelheim, the taste no better. He shook his head as he set the shot glass back on the table.

"I think I'll switch to the Absint, thank you very much."

Hermione chuckled at his reaction, relaxing ever so slightly into his hand that was touching her back. George took the quill and set it in the centre of the table. Hermione observed the quill more closely now. It resembled a petrified quill feather, snowy white and looked like it would be soft to the touch. George handed Loki the Absinthe bottle and Loki poured himself some into his shot glass and downed that as well. The soothing, sweet liquid warmed his insides in the most pleasant way, the complete opposite of the Firewhisky. It danced across his tastebuds and the faeries that greeted his vision were a sight to behold. They whisked about--unseen to the others as even with their magic, they weren't able to see the fae realm.

He poured some for his witch and offered her his glass. She gave him a curious look and he nodded at her to try it. She drank it slowly, her lips wrapping around the rim of the glass as the milky, light green concoction slipped into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the pleasant taste greeted her tongue. Her senses seemed to heighten slightly and when she opened her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a fairy light fly by Loki's face. Her eyes met his and she found herself lost in his jade depths before she came to at the sound of his voice.

"What is the quill for?"

"A game that I was taught by my godfather, Sirius Black. It's called Flinch. Similar to a muggle game called Truth or Dare only it deals with just truths. The questions asked have to be answered by the entire group. You each only get one question to ask. When the question is asked, everyone must be touching the quill. The quill has a charm placed on it similar to Veritaserum, so it will know if you are lying. If you don't tell the truth, it will make you flinch. If you flinch, you can't let go until you tell the truth, you're out, and you have to do a shot. Last one holding on wins and starts the next round. Any questions?" Harry explained with a mischievous gleam in his eye, his gaze flicking to each one in the group.

Loki was the first to wonder, "What if you just let go instead of answering?" George and Draco began to snigger in response before George responded.

"Just like a port key, once you touch it, you won't be able to pull your hand away until the round is over. I suggest you all get comfortable." George replied with an openly suspicious grin.

Hermione took her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. She had played this game with all of them before but now Loki was here...Could she risk it? He seemed trustworthy, despite the myths about him. What if they bring _him_ up? She gulped, tensing up and squeezing her thighs together anxiously.

Loki sensed her changing emotions, stars, this woman's moods changed faster than anyone he had met before. He began to rub circles into her back with his fingers, attempting to alleviate her sudden anxiety. Ginny had a look of utter determination on her face while Harry looked nervous now. Luna remained dreamy-eyed and yet ready for the game. Draco was smirking, his grey eyes seeming to gleam as he eyed everyone in the circle. And George looked positively impish, rubbing his hands together.

Harry put his finger on the quill in the centre of the coffee table. Everyone followed him as he placed his finger on the quill. Draco tugged at his finger to test if he could remove it, but it just pulled the quill and everyone's arms toward him. He sheepishly moved it back to the centre of the table as everyone chuckled.

"Alright George since you brought it, you start." Hermione insisted.

Draco smirked, "Do your worst, Weasley!"

George shook his head and nodded at his dear sister across the table to start. Anxious for the game to start, she practically blurted her question out.

"My question is—" Ginny paused for dramatic effect, "What was the most recent lie you told?"

Harry's face turned bone white and he gulped nervously, nervously pushing his glasses back up his nose. George looked at his sister proudly, "Brilliant question, dear sister!"

Hermione looked nearly scared now, knowing it was too late to back out and this was the worst question they could have started with. She looked down at their fingers all glued to the quill and she spoke so softly, they all had to strain to hear her.

"What is revealed here stays here, right?" She knew the answer but she needed the reassurance desperately. Loki wrapped his hand around her waist now and squeezed to attempt to comfort her, or at least distract her. His cold temperature seemed to seep through her jumper and into her skin and she felt herself shudder against him once more.

"Yes, I should have mentioned that. Everything mentioned here goes no further." Harry eyed George and Draco intently and seriously.

"The most recent lie I told was to Ginny and it was that I liked her breakfast she cooked this morning..." Harry sputtered out shamefully. Ginny gasped and gave him a quick glare before muttering.

"We'll talk about that later..."

Everyone laughed at the two of them and Hermione's tension eased slightly at the lighthearted lie. Loki sighed and began next, wanting the woman next to him to feel more comfortable answering.

"The most recent lie I told was to my own brother, I told him that our mother didn't want him coming home and that our father had died..." Loki uttered, giving Hermione a side-look as he expected her to start judging him or shaming him.

Hermione made a small gasp in surprise at how serious Loki's lie was in comparison to the last one. She placed her hand on his on her waist and squeezed slightly, showing him that she wasn't going to judge him. She did have a lot of questions for him later about that. Hermione took a deep breath as she gathered her courage to tell her lie.

"The most recent lie I told was..."

** ______________ **


	5. Little Brat

Hermione Granger worried her bottom lip as she found herself panicking about the lie she had to reveal to not only her friends but to her new guest Loki. Sure, he had just confessed to a horrible lie just moments before hers but still. Thankfully she was saved by Ginny who apparently allowed the magic in the quill to skip over her turn after witnessing her utter discomfort. But not before a certain god's interest became piqued at what she could possibly be so scared to reveal. They continued on with this game until they grew bored and decided to switch to a more drinking oriented-game. Drunken Truth or Dare. Needless to say, Hermione was pretty much blacked out by the end of the evening when everyone had gone home.

She stood up from the couch once the last flare of the green flames of the floo had gone out. Her chestnut hair was messy now, sticking to her neck as the alcohol had made her begin to perspire. Her pale skin flushed and practically glowed with her brightening mood. The effects of the drinking had taken their hold on her. Her eyes had darkened as she felt arousal course through her. Loki sat on the couch with his legs spread and his arms crossed behind his head. He was leaned back in the most relaxed position, his green eyes somehow darker now and his hair was mussed perfectly. His legs minutely flexed beneath the leather black trousers, so muscular and yet slim and lean. His arms because of their position flexed beneath the form-fitting black fabric of his shirt. She felt her mouth go dry.

" _Loki_..." She breathed as she fell into his lap, straddling his hips and thighs so her core rested over his girth. She placed her hands on his chest as her own heaved. Her breasts bounced slightly and they flushed the rosiest colour that immediately stole Loki's attention.Loki found himself in a precarious position, literally and figuratively. Hermione was just wanton for him, with her eyes dark with lust and her body aching for him. He could feel the swell of her breast beneath her jumper as she leaned against him, chest to chest. He felt her nipples harden into delightful peaks. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her arousal and he cursed his heightened senses.

" _Hermione_..." He breathed in turn, his voice deeper as the situation began to heat up. "Someone seems to be enjoying herself now..." He teased, not moving his hands or his legs as he so desperately wanted to. Her chest heaved harder this time, almost as if she was doing it on purpose.

"Why don't _you_ enjoy _me_ now?..." She trailed off as her hands found his pectoral muscles, feeling the strength and sturdiness beneath the shirt he wore. "You know I've never felt the touch of a man before..." She whispered at the end, fully pressing her chest against his now as she slid her hands down to his abdomen, feeling those muscles now.

He chuckled as a hiss of air rushed through his nose and past his teeth. "Is that so?" He chuckled again amusedly as she massaged his abdominal muscles with all the precision a woman in her inebriated state could have. She leaned in close, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear as she let out a soft whimper.

" _My prince_..."

He let out a sharp growl, his hand suddenly in her hair and tugging while the other gripped her hip firmly. She moaned into his ear at his reaction. Her breasts now mashed against his chest and he could feel her peaking nipples more pronounced through the shirt she wore

"You're playing with fire, my dear..." He growled out as he squeezed the alluring curve of her hip and tugged her head back and away from his ear.

She giggled mischievously, a sound that called to him. "Mm...Oh, I'm sorry, Should I have addressed you as..." 

She leaned back into his ear, " _My King_..."

He growled again, this time a louder and more vicious sound as he felt her nip and suck on his earlobe. After uttering those words he had always wanted to hear. He pushed her down so her core rocked against his member, now hard and thick against her. He chuckled darkly, "You have no idea what you are asking for..."

" _My God_..."

He had to physically restrain himself from taking her right at that moment. Those delicious words passing her lips were pure temptation. Almost wrong coming from one so innocent, so pure...He pictured her naked before him... _on her knees, begging_ for him like so. Her eyes dark with desire, her lips pouting, her cheeks and chest flushed...

He struggled to speak, having to clear his throat as to not say something completely inappropriate.

"Hermione...you're drunk...If I were to touch you now, and if you were to even remember it at dawn you would be ashamed...I cannot take you in the ways you want—"

He heard sniffles escape her and when his eyes focused on hers he noticed they were filling with tears. He immediately felt guilt claw at his heart and seize his throat.

"You don't want me...?" He cut her off immediately, his hand slapping over her mouth to silence her. He felt her heart pick up and her arousal grew at the sudden roughness of his action. And the inability to speak seemed to be adding to her enjoyment. He smirked and made a mental note to revisit these...discoveries later. When she was sober and able to properly consent. Much less remember the encounter.

He rocked his hips up against her, pressing his hardness against her aching core through the fabric of her thin cotton trousers. She moaned at the feeling and he had to stop himself again from going further. He wanted to hear more of those sounds coming from her but for now, he had to cease her advances.

"Darling, I _want_ you. However, you are in no state to decide that this is what you want. Much less with me so I am going to take you to bed now and if you still feel this way tomorrow. When you are sober, then we will discuss you finally feeling the touch of a man..."

He purred these words to her, firmly and dominantly. She responded in earnest by pressing herself back against his hard member. He held back a moan before he lightly slapped her right arse-cheek.

" _Behave._ " He teased and noticing her moan in response to his slap, he noted that _For later_ in his head as well.

He picked her up in one fluid motion and she drunkenly managed to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so she didn't fall. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she sighed gently. Her warm breath fanned across his sensitive skin and he repressed a grin. He led her up the staircase and to her bedroom. The witch had wonderful taste in decor and colour design with blues and dark browns with warm wood furniture.

Her bed was large and yet modest in its size. The sheets were made of a cheap variation of silk and a dark blue. Her pillows were mostly flat and the blanket was a dark caramel-coloured soft fabric that felt like a faux fur. Her dresser was a little small which suggested she didn't care much for having so many clothes. He laid her beneath her brown fur blanket and tucked her in. He brushed her messy locks of hair behind her ears and out of her face. He noticed how her eyes started to droop and she clicked her tongue as the alcohol exhaustion began to take hold.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. But just as he was pulling away, the little witch took him by surprise and latched her arms around his neck again. With shocking strength, she switched their positions, and Loki found himself beneath her. Her luscious thighs straddling his hips as she rolled hers against his. He groaned in amused pleasure at the little display of trickery. His hands lazily finding her hips where he squeezed her flesh in appreciation. Hermione began to attack his neck with nips and open-mouthed kisses that set the banished prince's skin ablaze.

His pupils dilated, blown wide with desire before he squeezed her hips harder, enough to get her attention. He slid his other hand up and into her long curly locks. He tugged her head back roughly and she surprised him yet again when she let out a gasp of pleasure. He ground out his next words between clenched teeth.

"I am not a man of _gentle_ or _norma_ l tastes when it comes to these intimate affairs, little brat...If you were mine I would bend you over my lap right this second and spank you senseless..."

She moaned at his words and responded in jest, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He growled once again and tugged her hair harder and suddenly spanked her right arse-cheek. She gasp-moaned at his follow-through and ground her hips further into his erection.

" _Enough!_ You don't want me, witch! I am not meant for simple or...how do you Midgardians phrase it...Vanilla pleasures. You will sleep this off and we will discuss this tomorrow. Am I clear?" He tugged again at her hair, harshly, to emphasize his point along with an incredibly firm and dominant tone.

Hermione whimpered and it caused his body to react deliciously yet currently against his own will. It sent an electric shock coursing through his body and straight down to his cock that jerked against her. She gasped again and did her best not to continue her ministrations. She cast her gaze down and away from his own, seeming to become fixated with something on his shirt before she responded.

"Yes, Loki..."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want to hear you say all those words to me again...for another time, darling." He switched their positions again and tucked her back into the protective silken sheets of her bed. He decided against kissing her head again. Just in case she decided to try anything else. He retired to his own quarters for the night—but not before casting a second glance at the sleeping woman over his shoulder.  
  


** ___________ **


	6. Torrid Desperation for a Prince

Loki was beside himself that night, with the biggest problem he had ever faced.

He was _harder_ then he had ever been in his entire life.

Hermione had been absolutely desperate for him not just a few hours ago, and he had to deny her. He cursed his sexual appetites now. He had never been ashamed of his desires until he was presented with such an alluring woman he was willing to give up all of his predilections to be with her. He couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. In those thin, black cotton trousers that hugged her delectable, long legs. The tight wine red, tight tunic she had been wearing with such thin straps they were just barely escaping the descent down her slender shoulders. Her pale skin was sinful. She shouldn't have been allowed to tease him as she had done. But for some reason this young, beautiful witch had him wrapped around her delicate, little fingers. Her long brunette hair falling in oceanic waves down her back. Her caramel eyes had been molten with her desire for him.

_Fuck!_

He couldn't sleep because of that _damn_ witch. He tossed and turned until he finally decided he would attempt to take care of his problem. He turned onto his back and took a few slow breaths through his nose. He closed his eyes and pictured the woman on her knees before him. Hermione kneeled on the bed above him, between his thighs. Begging for him with her eyes and lips. She was pouting and her eyes were shining. She wore an emerald green lacy babydoll and matching lacy panties that crisscrossed her breasts in triangles and her hips in suggestive patterns. It was designed to resemble different bondage patterns. He loved it. He nodded at her and she lit up with excitement.

Loki slipped his hands down his bare sides, feeling his own smooth skin and muscles beneath. He pictured the hands of his witch instead of his own. He moved down to his abdomen, feeling those muscles there as well before slipping lower and lower. He pictured her taking his hard length between her small hands, gripping him firmly. Her hands were small enough that both of them easily wrapped around him. He was by no means a man of small girth, however, he wasn't...Oh, what the hell, he was huge. He had been with a fair share of Midgardian and Asgardian men when he was younger, so he knew he was larger than average. He pictured her sliding her fingers up and down, keeping an ample grip.

He wrapped his own hand around his member and stroked just like he was picturing his little mortal. He moaned softly as he sped up slowly, feeling the silky skin beneath his hand. He would pull and push, back and forth. He fingered the veins for a moment, teasing himself as he would want Hermione to do. He then rubbed his thumb over the tip and collected the small bit of liquid. He shivered and felt his back bow off of the bed, his hair spreading across the pillow beneath his head. He continued to picture her, now bent over him with her curious little mouth teasingly pressing against the tip. He chuckled at the image of her being so shy and would curl his other hand into her hair to encourage her to continue.

Hermione would then stick her tongue out and lick the head, causing him to let out a sound of surprise and pleasure. He would tighten his grip in her hair and push her head down until her mouth was sheathed down to the hilt. He felt her lips against the base of his cock and he groaned deep in his throat at the feeling. He would demand she stick her tongue out and she would obey immediately. He would tug her hair back up and then push her back down on him again, feeling her luscious tongue against the ridges and veins of himself.

Loki began to stroke himself more urgently now, push and pull. Back and forth. He rubbed his thumb around the tip and spread the pre-come around before stroking himself again. Down to the base and back up again. Hermione's wide hips and slightly narrow waist, athletic abdomen that screamed that she took care of herself. Her pale skin reminded him of cream he would use in his tea. Her eyes that begged for his touch, pleaded for his attention and entreated him for his cock. A blush that took over her cheeks and chest in such a beseeching manner. She was the most delectable and alluring creature he had ever seen in his life.

Loki felt the stirring deep within him, the closeness approaching quickly. He hastened his stroking, the fantasy escalating. Hermione would begin to take his whole length deep down her throat, her chin against his bollocks. He would feel the saliva dripping down her chin, coating him most deliciously. Her tongue darting around the tip as much as she could with how he was positioned in her mouth and throat. He twitched within the cavern of her mouth and she seemed to moan at the feeling, she gagged as she would force herself to stay like that. He moaned out loudly as he clutched her head to him like a lifeline, his fingers threaded through her gorgeous hair.

He finished into his hand, little moans and groans and desperate breaths escaping him as he attempted to remain quiet. The fantasy had been so vivid that he had finished faster than he normally would have. He stood up and moved down the hall to the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up before returning to the bed. He still wanted her just as much, if not more, now then he had prior to touching himself. Hermione Granger was a _fascinating, enticing_ young Midgardian, and he wanted her all to himself.

**_____________________**

  
_How in the world did Midgardians eat?_ Loki thought to himself as he stood, baffled, in Hermione's kitchen the next morning. He wanted to cook some breakfast for the witch before she woke up. He was anticipating her to be in the utmost pain and embarrassment from the previous day. She didn't strike him as the type to drink and unwind like that too often. He realized too late that he was not in Asgard, so her kitchen would be much different from the palace kitchens. It was much smaller and the technology was much more advanced and yet not. He sighed as he went about attempting to learn how to use her stove and cook for her. After an hour or so of almost burning her cottage down, he decided to do things the old fashioned way and ventured out to her backyard and down to the beach.

Sometime later, Hermione awoke with a massive pounding in her skull and temples. Her throat was as dry as a desert and her stomach felt empty and growled at her as she awoke. She groaned as she turned over onto her stomach, intending to go back to sleep when she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder to stop her. "Oh no you don't, we need to talk."

Hermione quirked her brow in confusion and annoyance before a few hazy memories of the night before came to mind and she flushed the deepest red. She buried her face into the pillow and groaned loudly in embarrassment. He chuckled before gently tilting her head back to look at him. Hermione gazed up into his deep, emerald green eyes and she felt her heart flutter at the amused and heated look they held. "Loki, I'm so sorry about last..." He placed a firm, pale, and long finger over her lips to silence her and she resisted the urge to kiss it.

His eyes seemed to dance before her and she felt excitement begin to take hold of her. For what? She didn't know and that also excited her.

"Not yet, my dear, first we need to get you up and some food into you. Then we will talk." He grabbed her hands and gently helped her up to a standing position. He made sure she moved slowly and carefully as to not make her nauseous or push her too hard. She swallowed hard as she felt slight dizziness overcome her as she stood and she closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"Help me over to my dresser...I have a potion to take care of this..." She groaned out as she felt a twist of nausea in her stomach. He complied and helped her over to the small, wooden dresser. She opened it and fumbled around in one of the smaller drawers, different coloured liquids in potion phials clinked together as she did so. She found what she was looking for and plucked a small, glowing green phial from the drawer. She uncorked it swiftly and threw it back. She cringed as the bitter taste slid down her tongue and past her throat. It burned pleasantly for a moment, _hair of the dog_ , and then she began to feel a million times better. She stood on her own and looked at Loki again, who held a look of mild interest and _curiosity_ about the drawer and the potion she had just imbibed.

"Hangover Elixir. I brewed it myself. Now let's get downstairs so we can get this all over with..." She said as she blushed again, clearly annoyed and embarrassed still. Loki shook his head and cracked an amused smirk at her before they made their way downstairs. She had made to go to the kitchen but he led her past that and to the backdoor. She shot him a sceptical look, "Where are we going?"

"Outside, our er...lunch now, is outside today."

As they reached the shore, Hermione saw a beautiful little picnic of sorts set up. A beach towel was laid out across the dark sand, with plates made of a smoked white-fish and crab meat. A couple of glasses of water laid next to the plates as well. There was a small fire made a few metres from the picnic. Hermione smiled, the memory of last night leaving her mind.

"Loki, this is so sweet—"

"Sit." He commanded in a gentle, yet firm voice and she found herself obeying. He cocked an eyebrow at his but otherwise said nothing as he sat across from her on the beach towel to eat their lunch.

They ate their lunch in a comfortable, yet flirty silence. They stole glances at one another and licked their lips suggestively, albeit Hermione did this unknowingly. He would wipe a crumb from the corner of her mouth after licking his thumb. She would blush and look away. When they had finished, Hermione was nervously pressing her thighs together and biting her lower lip.

"Firstly, what do you remember from last night?" Loki asked her.

Hermione blushed again, "Well...I remember drinking far too much and throwing myself at you..." She groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands. He chuckled before stealing her hands, removing them from her face.

"Do you remember anything more specific?"

She shook her head and he cocked a brow.

"I expect a verbal response, Lady Hermione." He purred, yet with a certain...dominant edge.

"No, I don't." She murmured. 

Loki smirked, " _Good Girl_..."

Hermione shuddered at the praise and Loki made another mental note as he noticed this.

"Hermione, yes you were absolutely needy with your desire for me. I need to know if this is something you also feel when you are sober..." He asked her gently.

Hermione gasped and was almost immediate, "Yes..." She paused and took a deep breath, "I mean, yes, I do..." She was barely able to admit this out loud, but something told her that she should be honest with him right now.

"Mm...This is going to be a problem." He stated simply as his face grew impassive yet his eyes looked secretive.

Hermione immediately perked up, curiosity causing her to override her embarrassment. "Problem?"

"Yes. Problem."

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't know what you are getting yourself into with me. I am not meant for gentle loving, love-making, tenderness. None of that. You don't want to be with me, not really."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her usual shyness seeming to melt away. "Don't tell me what I want. I don't want gentleness. I don't want all that boring, normal, romantic sex. I want _hard_ , _fast_ , _rough_... I want...I want..." She realized how she sounded and immediately flushed bright red again and ducked her head down. She sounded so needy and clingy and crazy...She sounded depraved and she couldn't afford his judgement. Not from this literal _god_ standing before her.

Loki cocked a brow, entertaining the thought for a moment. Maybe she could actually be? No...no...She couldn't be. She was so demure, conservative almost despite her apparel. She was all _shyness_ and _sweet glances_ and _adorable giggles_. He couldn't picture her actually wanting to be spanked and fucked into submission. _Dominated_ in the ways he needed. Spanked and whipped and flogged and...He shook the dark thoughts away. 

Loki took a moment to admire how different yet still beautiful she looked while feeling so fiery and defensive. Her eyes were almost gold and her hair was blowing about in the wind, her magic sparking at her fingertips with her irritation, her fingers twitching as if she wanted to be holding something. Her chest was almost heaving up and down, not harshly but enough that it drew his eyes downward to her ample bust.

"Trust me, witch, you don't want me or what I have to offer. I am a man of very specific and... _dark_ tastes. It is nothing against you dear...I just...don't want to scare you away." He whispered the last part, looking away from her and off towards the shore as the dark waters crashed against it.

"Scare me away...? Loki, what is this really about? This can't just be that you don't do the gentle love-making. I can tell you are scared of something else...What are you hiding?" She asked him as the gears turned in her head and her thirst for knowledge overtook her.

Loki narrowed his eyes and looked back at her. Green piercing into gold. He sneered, "Can't you just take my rejection and be done with it. You don't want me. There end of the story."

Hermione gasped at his harsh tone, knowing she had struck a nerve but he had struck one of hers as revenge. She clamped her mouth shut, and a huff escaped her lips. She stood up suddenly, brushing a few nonexistent crumbs off of her lap. She glared a little down at him before turning towards the cottage and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She stormed up to the backdoor with purpose and clear frustration in her gait. She had hoped he would have come up and stopped her somehow but unfortunately, he stayed in the same spot as before she had stormed off.

Hermione slammed the door shut behind her.

Hermione made a bee-line for the bedroom as she began digging around for some of the clothing Ginny had helped her buy years ago when she and Ro—. She shook his memory away as she found a black chemise and matching thong that she quickly changed into. She slipped an alluring off the shoulder black shirt onto her torso and then a pair of form-fitting black trousers with matching black Mary Jane's that were charmed so she would never stumble or slip in them. She gazed at herself in the mirror before she put her long wavy hair up into a high pony-tail. She would seduce him, convince him that he was what she wanted and he wouldn't be able to scare her away. Was she setting herself up for disappointment? Or worse...was she setting herself up to get hurt? No...there was no going back now. If Loki wanted to play this the hard way...

_So be it._


End file.
